Digimon Starlight
by Son1ghts
Summary: Digimon are working with a section of the United Nations, meant to invoke and protect the peace of both worlds. Now, a team of young adults have to fight off against a group known as the Angel Snatchers, whom are taking children all over the world. May contain excessive swearing and a Trans protagonist.


Digimon Starlight

* * *

><p>A long time ago, humanity invented the first computer. That computer, while a giant box with little to no data, created the foundations of the Digital World. These foundations where then adapted by later generations of computers, expanding and changing along with the technology used to make the computers better. When the foundations of the Digital World became too old for the world to use once more, the foundations turned themselves into the Data Balancers; allowing the data to grow around them without their interference and older data corrupting the newer data.<p>

This made room for the digital monsters, or Digimon, to expand and grow within the newly formed world.

At first, the Digmon were undefined and under-developed, looking more like digitized code rather than actual monsters. But as programming specialties in the human world grew, so did the Digimon's abilities to change into their environments and the forms they changed into. As soon as the Mega line of Digivolution was discovered, that was when the Digimon had decided to show up in the human world.

At first glance to the humans, the Digimon were nothing more than graphical glitches, placed within their computers by spyware and viral programs made by other humans to sabotage them for fun. But as they soon realized from attempting to delete the unwanted 'programs' from their computer systems, the 'malware' fought back from the developed protection systems. This battle within the human's machines was what created what we would later call the Virus Buster Digimon.

With the ever increasing turn of events happening all around the world, the humans and the less violent species of Digimon had decided to create a truce on the matter, fearing that the other would do something that nobody would pull back from. As such, both humans and Digimon hoped to live peacefully with one another, and the customs of both groups changed. Of course, the changes to the societal and economical structure for the humans also meant a change for the way violence was brought onto others, which meant that the UN had to sanction a group just to fight off these specific offenders (after a vote was cast with the new members from the Digital world, each one representing the different terrains of that world).

This is where Tamers come in: people authorized by the United Nations to breed and train Digimon for the task of fighting against those who have broken many laws, whether or not they had a digital partner in crime. In order to keep kids from fighting off in wars, the UN made sure that if the person met the specific requirements, then he and/or she would be bestowed a Digimon from the Royal Knights themselves; As long as they were over the age of which they were no longer considered children, then the Global Network would consider them a part of the team.

Of course, the age where people considered their kids to no longer be children was vastly different all across the globe. The UN had to add another rule which specifically stated that new recruits MUST at least be over the age of 24, and should have at least some experience understanding and taking care of a Digimon before they could be allowed in. But as with all things about life, you really shouldn't expect the human's laws from keeping the digimon away from the kids…

* * *

><p>"Alright kid, I do hope that this is getting through to you…" the rather large bat explained to the kid in front of him, cracking what little knuckles he had in disgust at the kid in front of him. It took the young digital bat some time to search for the IP address for the dang bully that was just now sobbing in pain from the beat-down that was given to him; but the wait had been worth it for the digital monster. <em>It'll at least teach the guy not to bother my partner again…<em> The bat digimon really doubted that it was true, seeing as the rather thin male's email address had been a constant in his partner's inbox lately. Like all Canadian delinquents, the boy (no older than 18, the bat thought) had bleached his hair to a much lighter shade of gold, and was wearing that weird school uniform in an incorrect fashion: the tie had been used as a bandana, and the jacket had originally been opened to show the white undershirt. Now that shirt was ripped apart by the bat digimon in front of the man, which showed off the one tattoo of a Japanese dragon over the boy's lean belly. The Teen had multiple purple bruises all over his rather tanned body; there was some places where the skin was scratched and bleeding, particularly around the waist and chest.

The Schoolboy glared at his bat assailant harshly, his eyes never leaving the calm rodent's face as he panted for breath. The Bleached male took a moment from his laboured breathing to spit at the ground right in front of the bat, smirking as the delinquent saw the subtle change in expression from his attacker at the action. "What's the matter, data scrap? _Scared_ of a bit of moisture?" The defeated bully spat out, hoping to get a rise from the digimon before—

"Chase, he isn't worth it." Another voice entered the alleyway they were in, sounding a bit higher pitched then the other two's own. The bat digimon—Chase—spun around to find a boy no taller than the common English-speaking sixteen-year old standing right behind him. The boy was oddly dressed for someone who lived in Japan all of their life—he wore a brightly coloured shirt and dark jeans, with sneakers that were red to match the shirt. His right arm bore a blue digital wrist-watch, while his left hand was clutching onto a set of key-tags that only said "Takemoto" on them in Japanese writing. The boy's black hair had a ruggish look to it, but none of the locks seemed to go near his face at all—which helped to show off the greyish-blue eyes to the delinquent kneeling on the pavement in front of the digimon. Two boyish eyebrows scowled at both Chase and the unknown delinquent, the latter not sure whether if the glare was really meant for him.

"Well, well… If it isn't Takemoto!" The bleached-haired boy said confidently, hiding his fears with a cruel smile.

"Shut it, Gravel." The boy snapped, not bothering to care if he mispronounced the delinquent's name properly. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be back at the detention hall?" the boy continued, looking at the kid who had spoke up with only one eye on him.

The words, along with the nonchalant expression, caused the beaten kid to furiously stand up on his wobbling feet, pointing at the boy before shouting "You and your _data scrap_ should never have come back to this place! I thought my boys chased out your family the last time!"

"They _aren't_ your boys, Jackson. The Great Deletes are no longer operational, I made sure of it when you guys nearly hurt my little bro last year." This conversation was really giving Takemoto the run around, just exactly like last year. Jackson never seemed to get the memo that the gang he had no longer existed. Since they were once a part of the same gang, Jackson seemed to blame the dispensation of the gang on the goggle-wearing boy on an almost constant basis. Originally, the Great Deletes were a computerized gang made to target those with Digivices—the telling sign that humans have bonded with a Digimon—on a regular basis. At first, it wasn't too bad of a gang—they only targeted bullies whom had used their own Digimon for mischief—but that had changed when the former bully had sneakily gained the trust of all the gang members possible—including Jackson, whom had became the sleazy kid that Takemoto was staring at today. Takemoto had decided then that it was time to disband the former vigilante group. It took a long while for the police to get serious about the goggle-headed kid's warnings, in which during that time the former vigilante gang turned real had gathered a sizable criminal record—which nearly included manslaughter on Takemoto's little brother Kyo Takemoto if it weren't for the police arriving on time. Ever since then, The Jackson's and the Takemoto's have not been on speaking turns, particularly the oldest living children of both families.

"They still _are_ Takemoto! If it weren't for your so-called 'intervention', we would have become the best Digimon-using gang in this country! We could have been popular with the rest of the school for it!" Jackson yelled, voice cracking as he coughed out the last bit. "_You_ could have been the greatest out of all of—"

"I would have been considered a _criminal_, Jackson. I believe that your family has been smeared by the public because of your stupid stint with that beast you called a 'friend'." Takemoto said, before turning around to leave with Chase right behind him.

* * *

><p>"…Why did you leave him?" The bat digimon asked, adjusting his red fur under the similarly shaped goggles on his head. The dark-coloured bat Digimon looked at his friend with concern-filled yellow eyes, a sorrowful expression on his face as he absently adjusted the straps that bound his wings to his arms.<p>

"Jackson's a lost cause. He doesn't want to believe that he was in the wrong for trusting him, so I'm trying my best to not let it bother me." Takemoto started-his voice oddly higher now that they were on a busy street somewhere in Pitt Meadows. Turning toward his partner, he pointed toward his bat friend as a warning before he started to say "It would help a lot more if _you_ stopped looking into my emails and meeting the damn bastard!" Takemoto growled, causing the oddly calm Digimon to panic at the reaction he was given. It had been a stressful first year back into Pitt Meadows after moving from Mission, B.C. a few months ago, but with the old memories about the place of his birth; as well as the constant threats from the former gang member was straining the young Tamer's wits to breaking point. The goggle-wearing child had wished for the entire thing to end with his former partner in crime, though with Chase constantly—well, chasing—the stupid bait all the dang time it barely occurred to the digimon tamer that he never got a chance to get rid of all of the boxes inside his bedroom.

"But he's a—" the bat digimon started to say, not entirely convinced that was the proper course of action for the two people when the goggled-wearing teen cut him off.

"He _was_ a friend. Gerry Jackson hasn't been my friend ever since—" He stopped right there, blue eyes cloudy with sadness as he remembered the past. Takemoto turned away from the dark-red bat digimon, no longer wishing to scowl Chase badly. "Come on, Mom's planning on taking us out for dinner tonight." Takemoto icily said to his partner, not once looking toward the bat as he left for home.

* * *

><p>"Damn-it!" the blonde boy yelled, punching one of trees within reaching distance. His anger getting the best of him, Jackson continued bashing the poor life-giving trunk before falling to the ground, bending over and sobbing as he recounted the fight against that stupid bat Digi-<p>

"His name's Chase, Master Gerald." A tiny, almost whispery voice came from behind the sobbing man, causing the former delinquent to turn around. What was behind him was a ferret-like creature, its fur a brilliant white with unnatural gold markings all over. Its left ear contained a small red ring clipped in. It had no hind legs, and where the tail should have ended, a rather small penny-whistle like object was at the end of the rather wispy tail. The ferret Digimon's golden eyes shone with a gentle glare, though Jackson knew that the Child Digimon was none too pleased that he had, once again, fought with the Digimon named Chase.

"I don't care what his name is, Hiro." Jackson continued, his voice no longer having emotion as he spoke. "It was a stupid mistake to even think about trying to ask him anyways. Sakura Takemoto is no longer who 'she' used to be, anyways." He turned toward the weasel Digimon, this face blank as the delinquent carefully picked up his partner and placed the Child ranked Digimon around his neck. "Besides, she's no longer a 'she' anymore." He added, a faint blush appearing on his stained skin.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so adamant about getting her to join your 'gang' once again, I'm sure that both would be rather willing to join." Just then, Gerald's phone beeped in his pocket. The young delinquent stumbled a bit, before finding his phone and checking his current text. What he saw drained the remaining colour off of his face, his witness having muttered a hum of disinterest as the ferret digimon read the text:

_DIGITAL GATE OPENING! The TARGET is TAKEMOTO!_

* * *

><p>Takemoto closed the door to his room, eager to get away from the sad looks of his mother and brother once they force him to the table to eat. The bedroom barely looked like a room to sleep in. Loads of boxes stayed unpacked despite the size of the room, having rather harsh memories behind each and every item within. The only two things besides chairs were a desk to work on and a bed, with its sheets entangled within itself as their owner had no motivation to straighten them. Yawning, he took off his shirt to reveal that his chest was covered in a white binder instead of a bra. Tiredly, the former girl had trouble taking off the binder quickly, the once gentle hands now fumbling all about the edge of the hook before Chase came into the room. No emotion had showed on the Digimon's face as he helped his partner remove the binder from his body, only attempting a small smile as his body relaxed comfortably once again.<p>

"Jackson seems a bit wound up today…" Chase broached the topic once again, now that his good friend was no longer upset about the matter. "He wanted to ask you about something."

"Somehow, I don't really think it was about joining his old 'gang' once again." Takemoto agreed-his anger no longer apparent as he changed into a set of PJs. He turned towards his confidant, now kicking off the pants to put on some PJ pants, he noticed the Digivice that was within his back pocket. Picking up what was once his old smart phone; the dark-haired male stared at it in detail.

What once contained a single button branched into three, each button having different functions that the former girl couldn't figure out due to her time being short. The design of the touch-screen hadn't changed much; the casing was still the silver he remembered his phone being, with the creases around the screen being a sharp crimson. The phone's camera was also still on the machine, the lenses seemingly having taken an orange tint in the light. As soon as Takemoto flipped it over once again to the touch-screen side, the Digivice started to rumble in his hands.

"What the-?" Takemoto mumbled, before allowing the Digivice to open itself. The Digivice randomly turning itself on was annoying to the former female, especially when there was someone with a Digimon nearby like Jackson. When Takemoto looked at the screen to find a warning message instead of the Digivice stating that it found another Tamer in the vicinity, his face paled completely.

_WARNING: Rogue Digimon in the vincinity._ The message displayed. However, the next bit of the message was what caused Takemoto to discard his earlier idea of going to bed. Handing Chase the now beeping Digivice, the black-haired tamer put on the clothes that he was wearing earlier. Chase turned around, hoping to figure out what was making his partner so upset. The Bat Digimon's own face faulted when he read what was placed after the warning:

_Beware the Angel DIGIMON_

* * *

><p>Outside the area where the Takemoto's were living, a humanoid being with a blue cloth around his waist marched toward the old townhouse. The figure was tall despite his humanoid appearance, six wings spouted from behind his back elegantly. The angel's body was covered in an unknown white material; several metallic buttons were placed round the humanoid's chest without rhyme or reason. The most startling thing about the human-like being was his face—or lack thereof, as a large metallic face-plate covered where his eyes would be. Orange flowing hair descended out of the back end of the plate. The humanoid was carrying an elegant staff in his right hand; his other hand contained an odd device that beeped as he got to his destination.<p>

The angelic being smirked as the beeping became near constant, before seemingly looking up to find the two people outside of their home, one of whom was the Tamer he was looking for. "Ah, so the young child as graced herself in thine presence. Are thou ready to take up my challenge, _little girl_?" the humanoid asked, his smirk growing as he put the odd device into his blue robe.

"Be a bit more ahead of the times, _Angemon_." Takemoto started, his face contorted in anger at the Digimon mis-gendering him. "Besides, we both know why you're here. You want to have my younger brother taken from me, like you Angelic freaks did with my _older_ brother." Chase got ready to battle with the angel digimon in front of the two partners. "I'm not going to let you take him without a fight."

"Ah, but you must remember that out of all of the Adult Digimon, I'm far stronger than your _flying rodent_." Angemon smirked, noticing the twich in Chase as he continued. "Even so, your brother has the potential to have more than three Digimon as his partner, which is quite surprising as most Tamers can't handle more than three at a regular basis."

"Potential or not, he's not going to be taken by your confident arse, _Lucemon_." Chase said finally, startling the angel Digimon from his speech. "It's about time we fight instead of yap, RIGHT NOW!" Chase yelled, starting the fight by using his wings as swords. "Sonic Swipe!" the bat digimon yelled, bringing his arm up as it glowed a faint blue while running toward the angel. When the charge was complete, he swung his arm back down onto Angemon's staff, which blocked the makeshift weapon with ease. Angemon however, grimaced as he noticed the strike pushing his block back a bit, much more than any Child Digimon had ever accomplished.

"What is this power?" the angel Digimon muttered to himself, pushing the lower-leveled digimon back with a bit more force than he should have. "How are you able to push me _back_? Heaven's Knuckle!" the angel digimon roared, bringing the hand with the golden ring toward the bat digimon, nearly missing the smaller digimon with his golden fist. The trajectory of the attack caused the angel digimon to land onto the ground, causing his hand to become locked into the pavement. Chase came in once again, intending to finish it off once and for all, up until Takemoto noticed movement from right behind the duo that was fighting. "Chase, LOOK OUT!"

The bat digimon turned around too late, as he was struck in the back by a blazing flame, hearing the words "Pid Speed!" as the force slammed into the Child's back. Tumbling from the attack, Chase attempted to get up when he saw his attacker: there was another angel digimon, similar in shape to Angemon, but wearing a red robe instead of blue. The new digimon had fewer wings than the now trapped Angemon, having two instead of the other angel's six.

"Well, well _brother_. Thou art not completing thy mission fast enough, especially since you're playing with this _rodent_." The newcomer started, his smirk against the angelic counterpart, whom Takemoto now noticed had found his hand freed from the crater his hand created.

"Pidmon." Angemon started, his voice strained from the new arrival attacking the Child digimon that he chose to fight with. "You're timing is impeccable, as always." He started, attempting to attack the child digimon when his counterpart pressed his staff onto Angemon's own.

"_I'll_ handle the pest. _You,_ on the other hand, have a mission to finish." The lesser angel said, bringing his holy rod back up to point at the now up Chase. Pidmon once again dashed toward the bat Digimon, but before he could reach the digimon, a voice from nearby calling out an attack:

"Rolling Slash!" a rolling ball came out of nowhere, shocking the two angel digimon in place. Chase got out of the way as the rolling attacker slammed into the zealot Digimon, causing the two to get entangled into each other's wings.

The rolling stopped, revealing a weasel like Digimon in a Kabuki mask and red and white rope where its face would be. The digimon itself was larger than Chase, though it wasn't larger than the two angel digimon up close. The razor sharp tail's red eye blinked quickly, causing both Chase and Takemoto to freak when the tail itself started to talk.

"Hey kiddies, are you and that sweet babe alright?" It asked, causing the brown ferret to react harshly to its back end.

"You will NOT address Master Sasuke in that MANNER!" the weasel yelled, his gruff voice a striking resemblance to Hiro, Gerald Jackson's own Digimon partner.

"H-hiro?" Sasuke asked, unsure if this new Digimon was actually the kinder and more emotionally controlled partner of Jackson.

"Yes, Master Sasuke. Both I and Master Gerald are here to help you with protecting your brother." The digimon said affirmatively, turning around just as Pidmon attempted to attack the group with his own 'Holy Rod' attack. Instead of the hit connecting however, the tail reacted to the attacker with its own technique.

"Storm Blade Slash!" the tail cried, matching the more humanoid digimon with the exact same strikes as Hiro's partner came onto the scene, drenched in sweat and still pale from the beating he was given earlier. He staggered over toward where Takemoto was before stopping two feet away from Chase and the black-haired goggle wearer. Gerald threw something toward Sasuke, whom had caught the item with ease. Releasing the grip he had on the thrown object, Sasuke saw that it was a microchip for his Digivice: the word "Evo" was written over the top of the chip. The goggle-wearing tamer quickly looked to the man whom was helping him, when Jackson explained what the chip was for.

"That chip allows you to evolve Chase to the next level. Despite what you may say about me, I know when you're going to be in trouble." Jackson said quickly, before noticing that Angemon was going toward the Takemoto residence. "Hiro! Angemon's moving!" he called out to his partner quickly, whom was still locked in a deadly dance with Pidmon's Holy Rod.

"I wish I can change opponents, Master Gerald!" the weasel Digimon spoke quickly, dodging another attack from the irate angel digimon.

Noticing that he had no choice if he wanted to save his brother, Sasuke quickly opened up his Digivice, placing the EVO chip into an empty slot in the motherboard. Closing the case once again, he quickly pointed the Digivice top first to his partner in hopes that it would activate if he just pointed toward his confidant. Instead of activating, the device stayed the same, causing Chase to sigh and run toward the tri-winged angel digimon instead.

"Damnit! I don't know how to evolve Chase!" Takemoto snarled, looking at the blank screen of his Digivice before hearing the shout of his partner attacking Angemon once again.

"Piercing Shriek!" Chase yelled his attack, opening his mouth wide as a loud wail pierced the air around Angemon. Any glass around the neighbouring area completely shattered around the two, which Angemon took the opportunity of attacking the bat digimon with his Holy Rod attack. Chase fell onto the ground after that attack, his body becoming limp as the angel digimon came closer to it.

"CHASE!" Takemoto yelled, not noticing his Digivice screen brightening up as the words "EVOLUTION" appeared onto it. When Takemoto yelled out the name that he gave to the digimon, the bat's eyes shot wide open. His eyes were aglow in harsh light as he brought his fist up towards Angemon's own 'Heaven's Knuckle' attack, the claws disappearing in a bright light as the words came out of both tamer and digimon's mouths:

"_**BASELINE EVOLUTION!**__ Rousemon evolve to…_" Sasuke brought his hand down onto the screen of the device, selecting the fourth icon that was displayed next to Chase's Child form. With that press of confirmation, the being that was known as Rousemon changed into a more humanoid figure, his arms no longer containing the wing membrane of the bat digimon. A fur-like cloak containing the dark red of Chase's previous form wrapped itself around the waist of the new evolution, giving the now humanoid Digimon some decency. The evolved Digimon's legs became covered in black high-tops with blue stripes for the bands; the tips at the toes were covered in red. Around the neck, the data of the wings folded nicely as it changed to that of a red scarf blowing in the wind. The light dimmed somewhat, and all those present at the scene could see now that like the two angels, the new Digimon's face was mostly covered by headgear—though unlike any of the Digimon present, the headgear had silts to show the brilliant blue eyes that emerged from the mask. The new evoloution of Rousemon smirked at his opponent as he caught the Heaven's Knuckle with ease, a silver ring appearing on his wrist as he did so.

"_**Travmon**_." The new Digimon yelled, causing the wind that swirled around him to dissipate completely. He smirked as Angemon's face faulted, the angel's mouth quivering and shaking as he let out a few choice words.

"H-how the name of the Dark Area are you _still alive_!" the six-winged angel yelled back at the newly changed Chase, who _still_ had that insufferable grin on what little of his face he could see. Angemon pulled back just in time to see his brother, Pidmon, being thrown back towards the other side of the street.

"Keep your eyes on me, _pretty boy_. Round-House Twirl!" Chase yelled, flipping his body toward the spot that the angel digimon once was before using a break dance move to kick the other Adult digimon into submission. "How's it going over there, Reppamon?" the former bat chuckled, before landing another blow to the angel getting up with a speedy punch attack called "Super Sonic Jab".

"Master Chase, I'm perfectly fine!" the tail answered for Hiro, whom was taking a break as the weasel half was now attacking. "It's nice to see that you're no longer that obedient dolt anymore! How's the defragmentation going in your dead head of yours?" it asked, causing Takemoto to look at the tail in suspicion.

"Defrag…?" He muttered, before deciding to file that information for later. It wasn't the best time to go around asking questions like that, particularly since they were still in the middle of a fight.

"Still not working for me, you sleazy tail!" Chase growled, once again trying to jab Angemon who had ducked in time. "Not the best time to be talking about my memories right now! HEY!" Chase yelled to Angemon, whom had now decided to use his wings out of the reach of the Human-like Digimon. "NO FLYING, YOU ZEALOT PIDGEON!" he yelled again, this time jumping to the roof of the Takemoto residence to chase after the wayward flyer.

"I had enough of this, you insane monster! Pidmon! We have to retreat for now!" Angemon called to his partner, only to find that the angelic counterpart was nowhere to be found. "Damnit… I won't forget this!" he spat, before flying off to another location away from the house.

Takemoto looked toward where Hiro was fighting Pidmon, only to find the white weasel Digimon with an odd-looking egg right beside him. The egg itself was green with pink spots all over it.

"Digital abmormaly contained. One Angel Digimon has fled from the scene." Jackson reported to his Digivice, reminding Takemoto that he wasn't the only one there with a Digimon.

"Have you retrived the egg and Sakura, by any chance?" a voice came out of the Digivice, sounding much older than the two partners around. Chase got back to the two Tamers as soon as the voice finished speaking, no longer interested in the six-winged angel Digimon that had ran away.

"I have the egg, _sir_." Gerald strained his voice as his commanding officer mis-gendered the person right beside him. "And Sas_uke_ is right beside me, listening to your transphobic comments!" he hissed, before picking up the egg in question from Hiro's own little paws.

"…My apologizes, mister Sasuke Takemoto." The voice corrected his voice still professional as he continued. "My data has either been tampered with by those whom don't believe that people can have genders that they weren't born with, or my data has been out of date for too long."

"Apology _accepted_." Takemoto sneered, having no interest in talking to this older male at all.

"Please Mister Takemoto, I have no intentions of making fun of your choices once again." The voice said, this time taking on a more fatherly tone of voice within the speakers. A twitch of memory ensared in Sasuke's mind, but it had vanished as the person within the Digivice speakers continued. "Both Mister Jackson and I wish to protect the children who have the ability to raise more than the maximum number of Digimon. Unfortunately, our successes have been lesser than our failures as of late." Takemoto could remember that there were a surprising amount of cases where Digimon have stolen children with the ability Kyo had. "We wish to find where these children are being taken, and to prevent more from happening." The voice tugged at the desire within Takemoto of protecting Kyo from the Digimon like Angemon and Pidmon from—"Wait, Angel Digimon don't usually take humans if they wanted something from them." Sauske remembered that bit about Angel Digimon clearly from her older brother: they never attacked anyone if they felt that they didn't have any evidence on the subject matter.

"That's true." The speaker said, before getting to the point of the discussion. "Those Angel Digimon attempted to kidnap your brother… to try and hurt me."

"…Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Time, on Digimon Starlight!*<strong>

"Wait, you're the General's Daughter?"

"I will _not_ allow this mis-gendering to continue, Chase! I'M LEAVING!"

"W-wait, Mister Takemoto-!"

"I want both Takemoto children, _general._ Else your eldest dies."

"I'm… Gankoomon?"


End file.
